The present invention relates to a stick-used stageless adjusting device for both left-handed and right-handed users to conveniently adjust the length of the stick.
Japanese Patent Publication No. {character pullout}7-49004 discloses a stick-used stageless adjusting device. The stageless adjusting device includes a movable body integrally disposed at top end of the lower fitting tube of the stick. The movable body has a central conic body having a circumferential conic face. A resilient cylindrical brake body and an eccentrically rotatable circular board are screwed with outer circumference of the movable body. When rotating the lower fitting tube, the circular board is pressed against the inner circumferential wall face of the upper fitting tube. Also, the brake body is outward stretched by the conic body of the movable body to lean against the inner circumferential wall face of the upper fitting tube so as to adjustably fix the upper fitting tube with the lower fitting tube.
The above stageless adjusting device has complicated structure and is manufactured at high cost. Moreover, the circular board tends to detach from the brake body. This often leads to failure of the adjusting device.
In addition, when tightly fixing the upper fitting tube with the lower fitting tube, the lower fitting tube must be rotated in a fixed direction which is generally designed for a right-handed user. Therefore, for a left-handed user, it is inconvenient to use such stick.